


not alone

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Island Challenge Era, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Molayne doesn't get to travel alone with Guzma often, but this is not at all convenient.
Relationships: Guzma/Mullein | Molayne
Series: Peecember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 4





	not alone

“We’re obviously _lost_ ,” Guzma comments, completely unhelpfully, as Molayne tries to make sense of the map and get them back on the right track. He knows that they are, and Guzma has made sure to remind him of that at every opportunity, but that does nothing to get them any less lost, and really just makes it that much harder to concentrate on finding the right path. That, and other things.

“I know, but I think I’ve almost got it figured out…” Molayne replies, shifting his weight a bit, gritting his teeth. It isn’t often that he and Guzma end up traveling together, just knowing each other through their mutual friend, and it is even less often that they end up traveling together without Kukui there. It’s just his luck that one of the few times he gets alone with the boy that he- for reasons completely unknown to him- has started to develop a crush on, he would end up getting them lost, and he would end up bursting to pee while trying to navigate.

“Yeah, but how long’s _that_ gonna take? Why doncha just piss out here? I’m not gonna _watch_ or anything,” Guzma says, and Molayne goes stiff at his words. Guzma laughs at that. “What, ya thought I couldn’t tell?”

“It’s…really not a big deal,” he says, and immediately feels stupid for even responding. He should have tried to deny it, but then, Guzma probably would have been able to tell that he was lying, since he has already been able to figure out Molayne’s quickly growing desperation. Which begs the question, why _doesn’t_ he just go and get it over with?

Guzma isn’t going to think he’s weird for doing that, since it’s basically mandatory when doing the island challenge, what with all the traveling and such. If they’re lost and have no idea when they are going to get _un_ lost, it only makes sense. Except Molayne is way too shy to actually _do_ something like that around anyone, let alone _Guzma_. He is mortified just knowing that Guzma knows, so he would probably die if he actually did that. No matter how much sense it makes, and no matter how natural it is.

“Suit yourself,” the other boy mutters with a shrug. Molayne is actually surprised that he does not push the issue further, even though it has little to do with him. Guzma is so stubborn, and can pick a fight over anything, often seeming like he is just looking for an excuse to snap. Instead, he just lets it go, just like that, even though he is clearly annoyed with the whole thing.

Almost like he gets it, which Molayne doubts, since he has a hard time imagining Guzma being shy about anything.

Either way, that is the last thing he says on the subject while the two of them continue to try and navigate, not sure how they managed to get this disastrously lost. Molayne tries to ignore the warning pangs from his bladder, as he gets closer and closer to a critical point, hoping desperately that he can hold out for as long as it takes to find civilization and ditch Guzma. Even if that is looking less likely by the moment, he tries to ignore his own worries, tries to assure himself that he is going to be just fine, just as long as he keeps on holding it.

Holding it is getting really hard, though. He lets his mind wander for just a moment and is brought back to reality as he panics, realizing that he has leaked a little bit. His whimper is soft, but Guzma still hears it, looking over to him for a second before looking away again, trying to pretend like he doesn’t notice. It’s hard not to wonder why Guzma is being uncharacteristically nice about the whole thing, but Molayne can’t even dwell on that. It is taking all of his willpower not to shove a hand between his legs to try and keep things under control, but that would be way too embarrassing, and Guzma would definitely make fun of him for it, no matter how nice he is being.

Even so, it almost feels worth it to take the risk. Every step he takes leaves him that much more certain he is about to lose it, and he can’t let that happen, but he also can’t will himself to step away for a minute so that he can go behind one of many large plants out here in the middle of nowhere. Guzma continues to pointedly ignore him even as his groans and whimpers become more frequent, and even as he often has to stop walking completely to try and stop another series of spurts from escaping and causing the slight spot on the front of his pants to grow even more.

Molayne knows by now that he isn’t going to make it. Even though they are fairly certain that they are not that far from finding their way to _somewhere_ , they aren’t going to find their way there soon enough. As much as it embarrasses him, pissing himself is going to be infinitely worse, so he needs to just get over his hangups and do it already.

Which is why he clears his throat and starts to say, “Can you wait for a second, I…”

But he never gets to say what it is that he’s going to do- as if Guzma does not have enough context clues to figure that one out- because he suddenly doubles over, hand darting between his legs on reflex, as his body suddenly decides that the minute or so it would take him to get out of visual, and hopefully hearing, range is not enough time. With Guzma just a few feet away, and still looking at him because he had been speaking, Molayne starts peeing full force, and is not able to stop, no matter how hard he tries.

All he can do is whimper as it keeps gushing out of him, until he has to give up and just let it happen. By that point, Guzma has looked away, a blush tinging his cheeks that is nothing compared to the shade of red Molayne knows that he has turned. It doesn’t really help, though, because he already knows what’s happened, and this is a humiliation that Molayne is never going to be able to recover from.

Sure, he may have been nice about everything so far, but there is no way he’s going to let this go without making fun of Molayne, and no way that he is ever going to see him as anything more than-

“I can keep look out while you get changed,” Guzma suddenly says, finally breaking the silence. “Like there’s anyone out here to catch you either way.” There is no cruelty to his voice, not even the slightest hint that he might make fun of Molayne for this. He treats it all like it’s perfectly natural, like he still understands, which is the exact opposite of what Molayne was expecting.

But he definitely isn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
